marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth-8096
Disambiguation Help Currently, any character from Earth-8096 is recognized as being from Wolverine and the X-Men. However, that's only one property in this universe, and many of the characters in it never appeared on that show. Is there any way to change it so it reads "Marvel Animated Universe" or something of that sort? (Oh yeah, and Merry Christmas, etc.) LoveWaffle (talk) 01:08, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::When I started here I talked about this thing to an admin I don't remember... Apparently it's something kinda hard to explain, and that the "true" and "original" Marvel Animated Universe was the one from the 90s... I'd sugges to call it "Avengers: EMH and Wolverine & the X-Men" but that would leave away Hulk Vs. and other features. :::--ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 01:11, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::According to what's used here, the "Marvel Animated Universe" of the 90s cartoons doesn't actually exist. The Spider-Man and X-Men cartoons are in the same continuity, but the Iron Man, Hulk, Fantastic Four, Silver Surfer, and Avengers cartoons from the 90s are not. And if the name still can't be used for that reason, then what about something like "2nd Marvel Animated Universe"? LoveWaffle (talk) 02:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know that thing... It was worse when EVERY show was in a separated reality lol. That would still be hard... I thought about "Marvel Animation series" but then Ultimate Spider-Man came to my mind >.<. This is really hard. ::::::--ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 02:39, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I still think using an ordinal like "2nd Marvel Animated Universe" would work, and then maybe "3rd Marvel Animated Universe" for USM and the upcoming Avengers Assemble, maybe Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. as well if it's also tied-in. LoveWaffle (talk) 23:18, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I didn't see a 'reply button, sorry. How about, instead of "second marvel animated universe" or what have you, "New Millennium Animated Universe," or "NMAU". Since it would differentiate, and instantly let a person know it's different than the "universe from the ninties :The problem with that name is Earth-12041, the (temporary) reality for the Ultimate Spider-Man animated series. The upcoming Avengers Assemble and possibly Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. appear to be set within this same universe. Of course, both animated universes premiered in the "New Millennium", and a decade can't be specified for Earth-8096 since it ran from 2009-2012. :LoveWaffle (talk) 07:00, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Keep the 80920 here Thanks to don't move the 80920 to 8096 here, I kept this page to see the progression of the move work, and a first edit will be done later to see this progression. Undoniel (talk) 21:44, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Planet Hulk Can the Planet Hulk animated film take place in both Earth-10022 AND Earth-8096? If the Appendix declares it part of both universes, it is entirely possible that the corresponding events in the film could span across two realities simultaneously. --BlindmelonKen (talk) 02:38, June 10, 2013 (UTC)BlindmelonKen